


Стоп-слово

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровища, пару ударов ремнем, и порция мата. Все как я люблю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоп-слово

Джим облизывает разбитые губы, и гулкое раздражение сменяется тянущим возбуждением. Из нас двоих измазанным кровью чаще оказываюсь именно я. Джим же слишком брезглив, чтобы пачкать руки, и слишком ценен, чтобы ловить собой пули. Но сейчас меня захлестывает яростью, щедро смешанной с похотью и каким-то болезненным возбуждением. Хочется, чтобы Мориарти умолял, просил, захлебываясь словами. И если кому-то и хватит сил для того, чтобы добиться этого, так это мне.   
Джима Мориарти невозможно заставить делать что-то, чего он не хочет. Людям Майкрофта Холмса не удалось сделать этого за много месяцев, а уж они отлично умеют добиваться своего. Я видел потом видеозапись одного из допросов. На лице Джима не дергалась ни одна мышца, даже когда от удара переворачивался плохо привинченный стул. Он лишь смеялся, хрипло после долгого молчания, и смотрел снизу вверх на палача. Я лучше многих других знаю, что только Джим Мориарти способен выигрывать, когда на это нет никаких шансов.   
Возможно, именно поэтому мне так нравится, как выглядят прикованные к спинке кровати руки Джима, и я не отказываю себе в удовольствии провести ладонью по выгнутой дугой спине. Заткнувшийся наконец, широко расставивший колени Мориарти нравится мне гораздо больше. Он дергается от удара ладони, и тяжело дышит через плотно сомкнутые зубы. Сегодня я поставил ему одно единственное условие – ни слова. У нас, конечно, есть стоп-слово, даже такому психопату как Джим, ловящему кайф от боли и грубости, оно необходимо. Покорно склоненная голова – просто игра. Я прекрасно знаю, что рано или поздно он не сдержится, и снова начнет трепаться. Но пока он сдерживается, а значит можно продолжать.   
Я встаю за его спиной, опираясь коленями о край матраса. Красные, еще воспаленные полосы перечеркивают светлую кожу его плеч и спины, чуть цепляя ягодицы. Я прослеживаю одну из них пальцами, а потом прижимаюсь губами, скольжу языком по набухшей полосе. Джиму нравятся мои шрамы, и каждый из них он изучил вот так – кончиками пальцев, языком, прикосновением губ. Не меньше ему нравятся и следы, которые на его теле оставляю я. Он, само собой, ноет каждый раз, когда видит синяки на своих запястьях или след от зубов на ключице, но я вижу в глубине его глаз удовольствие.   
Скольжу ладонью по его груди и поглаживаю пальцами напряженные соски. Джим прогибает спину сильнее, пытаясь потереться об меня всем телом, но я со смехом отодвигаюсь. Совсем скоро Джим начнет чуть слышно хныкать через сжатые зубы, и до предела выгибаться, провисая на скованных руках.   
Я провожу пальцами по ряду выступающих позвонков на его спине, глажу поясницу: Джим худой, но на пояснице – ямочки, и я сжимаю пальцы на его бедре, тяну в сторону, заставляя развести ноги шире. И опускаюсь вниз, провожу пальцами между широко расставленными ногами, сжимаю полу возбуждённый член. Касаюсь языком ямочки на его пояснице, и соскальзываю ниже, вылизывая его. Он дергается, и я сжимаю пальцы на его члене сильнее, и отодвигаюсь.   
\- Хватит зажиматься. Я не руку в тебя на сухую сую. Пока.   
Джим фыркает, но расставляет ноги сильнее, прогибаясь и открывая мне больший доступ. Он ерзает, и хрипло стонет, когда я вылизываю его, и пытается насадиться на мой язык. Я не сдерживаюсь, и хрипло смеюсь, отодвигаясь. Сжимаю пальцы в его волосах, и запрокидываю голову назад, прижимаюсь губами к его горлу:  
\- Хочешь, м?  
Трусь о его отставленную задницу бедрами, и скольжу ладонью по его члену. Джим чуть слышно хныкает, толкается бедрами ко мне, с трудом удерживаясь на разъезжающихся коленях, но не отвечает. Еще помнит о моем приказе, а значит все еще недостаточно возбужден для продолжения.   
Я улыбаюсь и бросаю короткий взгляд на его запястья, охваченные железом наручников: кожа уже покраснела от трения, и Джим наверняка потом будет ныть, глядя на кровоточащие полосы. Я слышу, как хрипло и часто он дышит, и упираюсь лбом между его лопаток, касаясь губами особо яркой полосы. Пряжка от ремня оставила рваные царапины на его коже, и они все еще воспаленные и набухшие от крови. Сжимаю зубы на еще совсем свежих следах, облизываю выступившую кровь и слышу, как хрипло стонет Джим, не сдержавшись. Тянусь вверх и разворачиваю его голову к себе, целую в губы, глубоко и грязно, пачкая нас слюной и кровью с моих губ. Его взгляд уже расфокусированный, а зрачок хлещет чернотой в радужку. Вот теперь он точно готов.   
Джиму нравится контролируемая грубость, у него встает от одной пощёчины в моем исполнении. Он любит следы от зубов на своей коже, и ловит кайф от заталкиваемых в задницу на сухую пальцев. Я трахаю его практически без подготовки, сжимаю ладонью его горло и слушаю хриплые, надрывные стоны. Джим всегда узкий, сколько бы раз до этого я ни вставлял в него что угодно, начиная от пальцев и заканчивая рукоятью ножа. Если ему когда-нибудь наскучит быть гением преступного мира, из него получится отличная шлюха.   
Джима уже трясет, но мои пальцы, сжимающие его яйца, не дадут ему кончить до того, как я этого захочу. Когда-то я перетянул его же галстуком его член, и Джим сорвал голос, уговаривая меня развязать его, пока я трахал его пальцами. Я чувствую приближающийся оргазм, накатывающий жаркими, удушливыми волнами, и сжимаю зубы на его плече, кончая с медно-соленым вкусом его крови во рту. Джим уже хнычет в голос, дергает бедрами, пытаясь потереться о мою руку, сжимающую его. Я выравниваю дыхание, и наклоняюсь ближе к его уху, слизываю капли пота, стекающие по его шее, и шепчу:  
\- Ты такой охуенный, когда молчишь, знаешь?  
Джима бьет крупной дрожью, словно эпилептика, а я прижимаюсь плотнее к его спине и проталкиваю ладонь глубже, сквозь обжигающе пульсирующие мышцы. Он даже не стонет, просто хрипло дышит с надрывом, дергаясь при каждом движении моих пальцев внутри. Джим на стенку лезть готов, когда я вот так трахаю его, скользя ладонью в задницу, все еще полную моей спермы. Он хрипит, дергается, провисая на руках, и стонет, тряся головой:  
\- Я тебя люблю, ублюдок.  
Я убираю ладонь с его члена, и Джим кончает, хрипя сорванным голосом что-то матерное на ирландском, и провисает на закованных руках. Я отодвигаюсь от него и несколько мгновений не могу оторвать взгляда от разработанного, воспаленного, пульсирующего отверстия. Провожу пальцам по нему, не сдержавшись, размазывая сперму и слюну. Джим дергается, слишком чувствительный после недавнего оргазма, и со второй попытки произносит:  
\- Раскуй.  
В его голос постепенно возвращается привычный Джим Мориарти, но его все еще слишком ведет от усталости и удовлетворения.   
Я расстегиваю наручники и растягиваюсь рядом с ним на кровати, прикуривая сигарету. Джим ерзает несколько мгновений, и, закусив губу, разглядывает кровоточащие полосы на запястьях.   
\- Если ты не заметил, я произнес стоп-слово.   
Я ухмыляюсь и отдаю Джиму сигарету, притягивая его запястье к себе. Целую воспаленные полосы и слизываю потеки крови.  
\- Мне не показалось, что оно звучало как стоп-слово.   
Джим смотри на меня темными глазами, ничего не говоря, а потом дергает уголком рта, и прижимается к моему плечу.   
\- Умница, Себастьян.  
И кто из нас в этой комнате больший психопат, интересно?


End file.
